The present invention concerns a process for promotion of pay television broadcasts and a device for use of this process.
The television images broadcast by pay television network emitters are at present scrambled in a relatively non-confidential way using "first generation" systems (for example by phase shift), but such coding is relatively easy to circumvent. These systems are tending to be replaced by "second generation" systems (for example with digital images) which are more sophisticated and much more difficult or nearly impossible to "pirate", at least without using means whose cost is considerably higher than that of subscribing to the system, even over a long period. In this case, the broadcast is scrambled to such a degree that the type of images emitted and the nature of the scrambled programs cannot be recognized. An image thus completely scrambled cannot attract potential subscribers, and simply reading about the programs in a newspaper is hardly more attractive.